


Bellatricked

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Series: At What Price [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has agreed to work for the Dark Lord... for a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellatricked

"How did you ever manage to recruit Dumbledore's pet werewolf, my Lord?" Bellatrix had asked.

Voldemort had looked thoughtful and absently stroked Nagini's head for a moment before answering.

"I was able to pay his price."

Voldemort sent her to meet Lupin at the Malfoys' villa in the Tuscany to "talk terms." After an agreeable morning on the terrace, during which they had sipped Darjeeling and plotted the downfall of Dumbledore and his Order, they had retired to Bellatrix's rooms, where they had concluded the contract according to ancient wizarding tradition.

They spent the afternoon as pleasantly as they had the morning, only more horizontal, much to Bellatrix's surprise and delight. Her looks, which had been much too masculine to be considered anything but handsome before, had been ruined by her long stay in Azkaban, and she now earned nothing more than pitying looks from men like Severus, who had once been desperate to share her bed, but now looked like a Muggle caught at the wrong end of a wand whenever she approached him. Lupin, on the other hand - or Remus, as he had asked her to call him - seemed not to care, fixing her with a peculiar, hungry gaze that went straight to her loins. When _he_ looked at her, she felt desirable again.

He turned out to be a consummate and generous lover, with rapacious appetites and stamina, which she attributed to his dark nature. He had already brought her to climax a number of times, with his tongue, his fingers, his cock, and his wand, of all things, with hardly any consideration for his own needs. She intended to remedy this situation before the afternoon was through.

She now lay supine on the bed with her head hanging over the bed, as he fed her his cock with an almost excruciating slowness. She opened her mouth wide and concentrated on relaxing her throat muscles, and he pressed further in until her nose was nuzzling his balls. Their musky scent, a combination of sweat, semen, and her nectar, filled her senses and aroused her. She let out a moaned deep in her throat and spread her legs in hopeful invitation. He leaned forward and briefly pinched her nipple before running his hand down her stomach to place it on her folds. He gently squeezed her, caressing her labia and massaging the hood of her clit until she was writhing in anticipation, the slow strokes of his cock in her gorge almost forgotten.

"Merlin, Bellatrix, you're so beautiful. I need to taste you."

He pulled out of her mouth and knelt on the bed, leaning down and mouthing her mons. His tongue stroked her outer lips and drew circles around her clit. Then he delved into her folds, pulling her inner labia into his mouth and sucking on them, briefly dipping his tongue into her quim to taste her. He licked his way back up to her clit, which he commenced to tease and torture, while two long fingers thrust in and out of her, angled to hit the sweet spot inside.

She held on to his cock like a lifeline, wanking him with erratic but strong strokes, too distracted to concentrate on blowing him properly. She ground herself against his mouth and thrust herself onto his fingers, as warmth spread through her, coalescing in her groin. She sobbed as she came, barely registering as he climaxed as well, covering her breasts and stomach with his seed.

He gathered her in his arms and laid her onto the soft pillows at the head of the bed. He crouched over her and licked his come from her body as she trembled beneath him, overwhelmed by contentment. Finally, he curled up against her, and they fell asleep in the waning light of the late afternoon sun, entwined in each other's arms.

When Bellatrix awoke from her slumber, it was evening and she was alone in the bed. Remus stood at the window, nude, his body shrouded by the curtain as it fluttered in the evening breeze. As she watched him, she felt strangely tender towards him.

"What was your price for betraying your friends?" Bellatrix asked, suddenly curious.

Remus turned away from the window to look at her, the moonlight playing across his scarred face and skin, which rippled as the bones beneath began to shift. The Change ripped the answer from his throat as a guttural growl.

"You."

She screamed and screamed and then she went still.


End file.
